It Happened In Vegas
by El Chacal
Summary: A Californian, an Alaskan and a New Yorker ride into Nevada for a bike show. Abel Teller, Jonas Lennox, Angelica Cortez. The story is better than the summary.
1. Abel, Jonas, Angelica

It Happened In Vegas

By: El Chacal

Disclaimer: My OCs from New York and Chicago are mine. The Hell Cats, Jonas Lennox, Swamp Man and Skyla are property of TellatrixForever. Everyone else who happens to be canon characters of the show belong to Kurt Sutter. Everyone who isn't featured on the show or even mentioned on the show or any other show is mine. No infringements are made here nor any profit made. Do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

The Year: 2023

**Abel Teller ( 15 years old )**

Between the 5 mechanics from Teller-Morrow Auto Repair, the 7 Prospects riding at the rear and the patched members riding up front, National President Chibs was certain they had what they needed to go to Vegas and come back with a truck filled with enough shine and spirits to float all their speaks and bars throughout Northern California for the next month or so.

The only issue that came up was when they needed someone to man the truck and most of the Sons seemed to not want to leave their motorcycles for trucking liquor across the desert sands.

The reappointed Sergeant At Arms for SAMCRO surprised everyone when he said, "I may not like going to Vegas in a cage but I will do it. Knowing the Prospects we have, they're going to sooner crash into a cactus than get to Charming with the liquor in tact."

Chibs smirked as he put the truck keys in Tig's hand. "Alright, Tiggy. You got the truck."

"Yeah. There's one other thing I got to bounce off ya, Pres."

After everyone else had left to get a good night's sleep for the next day, Chibs and Tig walked into chapel and closed the doors behind them. "What's on your mind, Tig?" Chibs almost kicked himself for asking such a loaded question. There were psychiatrists who did not want to know what was on Tig's mind.

"Abel heard that we were going to Vegas. All week, that kid has been up my ass, pushing for me to take him along."

"This isn't a family road trip, Tig. We're going on club business. There is no telling what might come out of the sands while we're out in Nevada." It may have been years since the end of the West Coast War in California when the Mayans and the Chinese Triad fought against the Niners and the Sons but things were still tense out in Nevada. There was no way to know who might try to attack the Sons to make a profit or a name for themselves.

"I'll keep him with me the whole way." Tig argued. "If I can get the shipment from Vegas to California, I can take care of a 15 year old and keep him from getting into a lot of trouble."

Chibs looked at him evenly. "Tig, from one father to another, it is impossible to keep a teenager from getting into trouble." Pacing around for a moment, trying to get right with his decision, Chibs came to a decision. "Tell Abel to get his things together and be ready tomorrow morning at 9. That's when we all head out. If he's not on the truck by then, he doesn't go."

Tig nodded. When Chibs walked out to the bar, leaving Tig all alone in the chapel, a voice spoke out, "You are taking my son to Vegas, Tig? As long as it's out of this town, I would be happy if he wanted to go build snowmen in Alaska the rest of his life."

Tig looked at the foot of the table to see Tara in Bobby's chair. "Sorry 'bout what happened to you, Tara. You should have had more time with your boys."

"We both should have had more time with them." Tig turned to the head of the table and saw Jax sitting there. "All we got for our trouble was a fork in the head and a shank in the side."

"That's not even the half of it, Tig. We can't leave this shit town until both Abel and Thomas leave on their own." Tara said, her voice raw with anger and disgust. "So if you want to do right by us, you and the others better think up a damn good plan to get my boys out of here!"

A knock on the door snapped Tig out of his reverie and left him by himself in the chapel. Tig opened the chapel doors to find Rat Boy staring back at him. "You were in chapel for half an hour. Wanted to see if you were alright."

Tig just pushed past the SAMCRO Secretary and walked to the bar where he downed a double shot of bourbon.

* * *

**Jonas Lennox ( 23 years old )**

"How did you find me, Kitty?" Jonas asked only to have her head slap him. "Hold still or I'm going to end up opening your throat." The Fearless Leader of the Nomad charter in the Hell Cats MC was not exactly known for people skills but everyone knew where they stood with her. "I've always known where my family was. If I could find your grandfather, I damn sure could find you."

Right now, she had her grand nephew in a chair with his head in one hand and a straight razor in the other. "Your grandfather was one of the few men who I genuinely loved and one of the few I still gave a damn about. It damn near broke me when he...went away. I thought that you ought to know that you're not completely without a family." With one last scrape, Kitty left Jonas clean shaven. "Years ago, your grandpa told me something that no one else knows about."

"What is it?" Jonas asked.

"Rane thought that if he ever had a son, he would join the Navy and become a SEAL before he patched in as a Son. It was a pipe dream but one that he held onto for years."

"With Mom being an only child, I guess that dream never came through."

"I have nothing against Maria. She just seemed to push everything in the opposite direction that Rane hoped for. Now what kind of cut do you want?"

"The one that doesn't end with me in a box?" Jonas quipped only to get another head slap from Kitty. "Damn, Kitty. Your slaps are almost as hard as Grandpa's."

"Who do you think taught me how to hit?" Kitty said. "Now quit the stand up routine and tell me what kind of hair cut you want?"

"Induction cut." Those words instantly caught her attention because it could mean that Rane's dream was probably not completely dead. "You're going into the Armed Forces?" Kitty asked.

"I already got through training and graduated a few years ago with the Marine Corps. A few of the guys there gave me a Victory High Ball as a present last year."

Kitty kept a straight face and said nothing, which scared Jonas since she could turn bland scissors into a fatal weapon in the blink of an eye. Instead, she put down the scissors, ran her fingers across Jonas scalp slowly, her nails dragging across the surface. "So you are in the Corps and ride around on Victory motorcycles? Am I also right in thinking you are not going to Prospect for either the Sons Of Anarchy or the Hell Cats?"

Jonas said, "Yeah."

Kitty took a deep breath, picked up the scissors and finished cutting Jonas' hair. "If your grandfather, my brother, was still alive, he'd kick your ass all over Alaska."

"I told him about this several years ago. We almost got into a fight over it. He didn't like it anymore than you, Kitty. A few months and several jars of moonshine later, he accepted my decisions."

"From this point on, you can not ask me or any of my own what happens in the club just as much as you can not ask any Son anywhere what goes on in the club, right?"

Jonas nodded. Kitty leaned in and kissed her grand nephew on the head. That was the most sentimental she had ever been since Rane passed away.

* * *

**Angelica Cortez (18 years old )**

"No. Absolutely not! I will not allow this! Ask me for a motorcycle, I'm OK with that. Ask me to learn how to ride, fine. Ask me for help in finding some work to earn money, no sweat. Nevertheless, there is now way in Heaven, Hell, Earth or on any plain of existence that I'm going to let you ride into that hellish vortex of corruption, debauchery and degradation."

"Dad, it's a bike show in Vegas, not a Republican National Convention in Ohio!" Angelica pleaded. "It's supposed to be a big blowout with all kinds of bike builders, tattoo artists and riders of all kinds and I really want to go. I heard along the way that Chicago is going over to Vegas and I thought I'd tag along with them. This is my last chance at some fun before I go to Basic Training. Please, Dad?"

"I don't like what the West Coast does to New Yorkers." Coyote said with disgust whenever he thought of California. "Dad, I'm not going to California and the West Coast is not going to get me, I swear it. Besides, I'll have the Chicago Sons watching out for me."

"Who's watching over you?"

"Dario, Grachi, Sacco, Sicko, Venzetti and Indio. They're all patched in and they all know who you are. Lino trained them to revere the name Coyote in Chicago."

"How do you know Chicago is going to Vegas and what makes you think you're going out to Chicago?"

"Because Lino's Old Lady is one of Mom's best friends and so I have an ear in the Chicago Crew. Also, I happen to be friends with Sacco, Sicko, Venzetti and Indio. Dario and Grachi may also have a crush on me. That's how I know the New York Crew is trucking hooch to Vegas with a pit stop in Chicago."

"They talked to you about club business?" Coyote was about to go into orbit before his wife stepped in.

"Emilio, our daughter wants to go out and get a bit of fun before she heads off for the Marines. It's not asking for a lot and we both know she's a responsible young lady. Not only that, we both know she is not a stool pigeon. She's not going to tell anyone about what goes on in the club."

"I'm worried about what could happen out there if she opens her mouth to the wrong people, Angie." Coyote said before addressing another point."Angelica, you're a very responsible young lady when you are with us. I only wonder what's going to happen when you are over there and we're over here."

"I'm not going to act like a sweet butt. I'll be on my best behavior the whole time."

Coyote sat down in his armchair, trying to come to terms with what was being asked and begged for. Angelica knelt at Coyote's side. "Por favor, Papi? Dejame ir, por favor."

"I'm going with you to Chicago. I will speak with Dario, Grachi, Sacco, Sicko, Venzetti and Indio myself. If they will keep you out of harm and bring you back to me alive and well, I'll let you go to Vegas for the bike show."

"Gracias, Papi!" Angelica said as she hugged her father excitedly.

* * *

A/n: This is a futuristic story. This is the first story that has ever been written at one time on one file. If you are going to be polite and respectful of my work, review. If not, do not even think of trying to burn me on the reviews, anonymous or not. Are we clear?


	2. All Roads Lead to Vegas

It Happened In Vegas chapter 2

All Roads Lead to Vegas

* * *

Since the death of his entire family save for his brother and a distant aunt in Belfast, the town he grew up in began to feel less of a home and more like a prison that slowly pulled the life from him. So when Abel heard that he was to be ready by 9 in the morning to go with SAMCRO to Vegas, he was already up by 7 in the morning, his bag already packed and placed right by the front door.

Despite being 15 years old, Abel noticed how the club had become hesitant to talk about his parents. One time, he even dared to ask what happened to his Grandma. All of them got very quiet to the point that he just stopped asking.

Not only did he want to go just to get away from Charming, he also heard that Vegas had some of the hottest babes in the country.

The moment he finished brushing his teeth and combing his hair, the front door opened. In walked Tig and Happy.

"Abe, you ready?"

Spitting into the sink and rinsing the toothpaste residue off the surface, Abel put away his toothbrush and walked out to meet the Sergeant and VP of SAMCRO. "I'm ready."

"Let's hit it." Happy said, leading Tig and Abel out of the house.

Tig tried not to let his body or face betray what he was feeling when he saw Tara and Jax leaning against the driver's side of the truck. They stepped silently to the side so Tig could open it and get Abel inside. "Be sure to buckle up, Tig. Don't want any accidents on the road, right?"

Tig looked through the window at Abel and nodded at Tara in response.

"Oh, one other thing, Tig: Don't try to bag pussy for my 15 year old son. He's too young to be like you or me." Jax said irreverently.

Tig smirked and got into the truck. "Everything alright, Tig?" Abel asked. Tig was always a strange character in his extended family.

"Yeah. We're good." With the radio playing Eddie Rabbit's Drivin' My Life Away, Tig and Abel drove out of Charming with patched Sons riding in front of them, Prospects taking up the rear and the five mechanics riding alongside them on the road to Las Vegas.

* * *

As far back as he remembered, Jonas could not recall a time that he ever was in a place that was worth settling down in. Kitty would say he inherited his grandfather's restlessness and natural born necessity to move from one place to another. Jonas never thought there was any one place he could truly call home, except for the road.

It called out to him just as it called out to his grandpa and his grand aunt.

Now he was riding out with Kitty and 3 of her fellow Nomad Hell Cats to a big bike show down in Sin City a.k.a. Las Vegas. It was a big change from the snow capped hills and crisp, cool Alaskan winds to the sun-scorched sands and desert winds of Nevada.

"So where are we staying, Kitty?" Jonas asked as they parked their bikes. They had stopped at a plateau of flat rock in the midst of the desert sands.

"We're not likely to stay at a motel while the big bike show is going on. They're going to be packed." Kitty said, throwing Jonas a spare sleeping bag while she and the other three Hell Cats took their individual tents and set them up. "Why don't I get a tent?"

"You didn't think to get one. Be lucky I had a spare sleeping bag for ya."

McQueen pulled Kitty to the side and whispered something in her ear. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Kitty. They're on their way. Crossed the border out of NorCal. I heard they stopped off at Indian Hills for a pit stop."

"Anything there we got to worry about?" Kitty asked.

"Naw. All the same, I doubt they are making the long trip just to shoot craps and try their luck on the roulette wheels out here."

"Keep your eyes open just in case." Kitty said before they all tucked in for the night.

* * *

In his time as a Son, Lino had never seen a Son verbally chew out six Sons like Coyote did.

The New Yorker threatened to turn their best parts into hood ornaments if anything club related was discussed with Angelica or anyone who was not a patched member. They figured he'd do the same thing to them if anything happened to his daughter. Having put the fear of God into the six Sons and once Lino assured him to a great extent that no harm would come to his daughter, Coyote hugged Angelica and rode back to New York.

"Wow. You don't really think he'll do half of what he said to them, do you?" Lino asked.

"If anything happens to me, they'll be the ones to find out." Angelica said as she took a bottle of rum and seven shot glasses over to Dario, Grachi, Sacco, Sicko, Venzetti and Indio.

A shot of rum later, they were put more at ease. "I know he meant well, Angelica, but I had no idea your Pop would turn all Psycho on us."

"Naw, Dario. He didn't go full 'Psycho'. If he did, he wouldn't have threatened us." Grachi replied.

"Never mind that. How soon before we head out to Vegas?" Angelica asked, eager to hit the road. "The show starts tomorrow at noon. We head out tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Since we're the top picks for the protection run, you ought to stay in our sights the whole time. That alright with you?" Indio asked.

"No problem. As long as you boys can keep your eyes on the road and off my tight ass, you might just make it to Vegas without blowing your loads all over your Harleys." Angelica quipped, causing every one of them to do a spit take before she walked away to get her stuff put away in her reserved dorm room.

The next morning, Angelica got on her Harley Davidson Softail Deluxe and rode out with the SAMCAGO protection detail and the truck carrying SAMCRO's cargo.

When they crossed the border into Nevada, Angelica marveled at the sight of the desert lands as they made their way across the blacktop roads. Before long, they were in front of SAMVEN's clubhouse. A few Sons came out and helped the truck driver to park the cargo out of sight in the back.

* * *

By the time SAMCRO convoy arrived at the front of SAMVEN clubhouse, they were sweating profusely and in need of some drinks. With the bikes parked out front and the truck parked in the rear, they all made their way to the front where they were met with warm embraces and cold drinks.

Being uncomfortable around so many patched Sons and seeing no one anywhere close to his age there, Abel opted to go hang out in the gym.

He thought he would be by himself until he saw a tall woman lifting weights. For a while, he kept silent and at a distance, watching her build up her pectoral muscles, lats, biceps and triceps before doing some exercises to strengthen her back muscles and her legs along with several abdominal crunches and jack knives.

Abel got turned on at seeing her work out, especially when she breathed heavy, causing her big breasts to push against her bra as though they were either trying to escape their confinement or outgrow their confines.

The first time he saw her face, Abel saw someone who was not like the other women that hang out around the MC clubhouses. She was very beautiful.

"Abel, we got some food off the grill if you're hungry." Happy said, walking into the gym, inadvertently blowing Abel's cover and alerting the mysterious woman to the presence of other people in the room.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. Though the man wore an SOA cut, she never saw him before.

"I'm Happy from SAMCRO." Happy said, pulling Abel to his feet but knowing enough to position him behind him where she could not see the boner Abel got from watching her work out. "Who are you?"

"Angelica Cortez." Angelica replied before she realized who she was talking with. "Happy? My dad told me about you."

"Your dad a patched member?" Happy asked.

Angelica nodded with a smile. "My dad is Coyote, the Secretary of SAMYORK."

"Damn. I didn't think he had a kid like you." Happy said as he looked over the 18 year old New Yorker.

"There is nothing 'kid' about me, Happy." Angelica said, flexing her muscles for a moment before drying herself off with a towel. Walking over to Abel, she looked him face to face. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Abel."

"It's nice to meet you, Abel." Angelica said with a friendly smile.

"There's a bike show in town and I wanted to see it for myself." Abel said almost randomly while trying to keep from staring at Angelica's boobs and failing miserably. "Me too. I had to beg my dad to let me come over here with the SAMCAGO boys." When Abel's face seemed to darken, Angelica noticed right away. "What's the matter, Abel?"

Happy chose to answer for him. "His dad was Jackson Teller. He passed 5 years back."

"Your father was National President Jax Teller?" Angelica asked the blonde teenager. Upon his nod of confirmation, Angelica looked him in the eye and said, "For what it's worth, you have my condolences." She had heard of Jax Teller from her father and other members of the club. It was only 5 years ago when Jax got shanked to death by members of the Aryan Brotherhood.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Happy asked, hoping to change the topic.

"I have a sister who's two years younger than me and a brother who is probably the same age as Abel." Seeing the look on Abel's face not improving, Angelica decided that something had to be done. "Would you like to join me for some lunch? Besides, I rode out from New York to Chicago and then from Chicago to Vegas. After all those miles and the workout, I've got a very big appetite."

"You rode? On a motorcycle?" Abel asked, his face lighting up when he heard her mention it.

Angelica nodded. "I have a Softail Deluxe with pull back drag bars on high risers. It's not a bagger but it gets me across the country whenever I care to go that far." Angelica said, extending her hand to him. "If you'll join me for a lunch date, Abel, perhaps I'll show you my Harley."

Abel smiled and took her extended hand. With their hands joined, the brunette New Yorker and the blonde Californian went to the barbecue pit where they got plates full of chicken legs, ribs, corn on the cob and soda since Abel was underage.

To Happy's surprise, Abel started to bond almost immediately with Angelica. This development did not go unnoticed by Chibs and Tig, who walked up to Happy while watching Jax's first born talking with Coyote's first born.

"Who's the hot number chatting up Abel over barbecued chicken?" Tig asked, silently thankful for the step forward the boy was taking. "That's Coyote's daughter, Angelica. She came down from New York for the bike show with the Chicago Crew."

"Damn. Didn't think any of Coyote's kids would grow up to look like that." Tig said.

Before Chibs or Happy could reply, Angelica and Abel had finished their meals and approached them. "As much as I hate to leave Abel's side, I have to go change out of my workout clothes and hit the showers. At least I'll be refreshed before I hit the road." Looking at Abel, Angelica instantly felt an emotional tie to him as well as an instictive need to protect him. "If you guys are headed to the show, do you mind if I take Abel with me on my bike?"

"Just as long as you know that we're going to be riding out with you two the whole way." Happy said, indicating himself, Chibs and Tig.

"Fair enough." Angelica replied as she looked closely at the scarred SAMCRO Pres and the wild looking Sergeant At Arms before saying, "Chibs and Tig, right? My dad talked about the two of you as well."

"What exactly did he say about us?"

"He had never met anyone crazier than the two of you. That's how he knew you two could be trusted. So he told me to trust the both of you."

"Fair enough." Chibs and Tig said simultaneously.

Glancing over to Abel, Angelica asked, "You want to ride with me to the show?" Abel just nodded. "Just give me a while to change and we'll be on the road, Abel." Kissing him on the cheek, Angelica left Abel with more than a slight blush.

As Angelica walked out of sight, Tig walked over to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he almost caused a mess when Tara appeared on the other end of the bar, looking right at him. "Is this your solution to every problem, Tig? When in doubt, bag some high end pussy?"

"I never had a go to book of solutions. The closest thing I have to a solution is coming up to the bar and getting a drink. Getting chewed out by an unfriendly ghost doesn't help at all." Tig muttered as he downed his drink. "Besides, you're his mom. To you, every woman who comes near Abel would still be a bitch who would never be good enough for your baby boy."

"I'm glad that he's opening up to someone. To me, she's alright in that respect. What I do not like is that her father is a Son."

"You wanted him to leave Charming? He's out of Charming for the time being. So far, he's not asked about Prospecting, we are not pushing him toward it and I really doubt Angelica is going to either."

"I will not have Abel live and die like Jax. Angelica might mean well but you have to break whatever it is that's between those two."

"You know what, Tara? Nothing's ever going to be enough for you. Go haunt someone else 'cause I'm too old to spend what's left of my life hearing the gripes of the bitching dead."

Grabbing the bottle and discarding the glass, he popped the cap off and took a heavy pull to kick Tara out of his head.

* * *

A/n: There are about a few more chapters to go. I am quite sure no one has ever thought to write what I have written in regards to this story. Like I said before, if you are going to use the reviews to burn me at the stake, don't review. If you enjoy what I'm writing and want to voice that respectfully, go ahead and review.


	3. Commerce Issues

It Happened In Vegas chapter 3

A/n: Due to a well spotted error by a reader, I had to revise a detail of this chapter. I apologize sincerely if I was not on point with medical issues, illnesses and other conditions of which I clearly know little to nothing about.

* * *

Chibs watched as Abel tried on several helmets. The more he was around motorcycles, the more Chibs imagined Abel mounted on a Harley with an SoA cut on his back, the spitting image of his father clear as day.

"I know what you are thinking, Chibs. Being dead helps you see and hear a lot of things." Jax said as he stood next to his successor and surrogate older brother. "You stood up for me and Tara at our wedding. That meant a lot to me. If you want to do right by me and Tara, don't let Abel go down the same road I did."

"He won't be a boy forever, Jackie." Chibs replied. "Soon he will grow up and become a man. What he does then is on him."

"I want to see that happen too but it will not happen if he's pulled toward the club in any way, even if it's by proxy." Tara said, standing at Chibs' right while Jax stood at his left. "That girl he's suddenly attracted to, she is the child of a Son. What makes you think the club won't be brought up at some point?"

Abel walked up to Chibs and showed him the helmet he picked. "What do you think?"

Chibs took the helmet, rapped on it with his knuckles twice and said, "Just about right."

Watching Abel as he walked towards Angelica's dorm room, a familiar voice said, "She may have a better heart than most of the women that hang around SAMCRO but you have to break off whatever is going on. He's too young to lose his virginity to anyone, most of all her."

"From what I have seen, Coyote's daughter is not a cradle robber." Chibs quipped to Tara.

Then he saw Abel coming back with Angelica holding his hand. She was dressed in black jeans, boots and a tank top that emphasized her physique and bust line in spite of the leather jacket she wore over it. "Hope you don't mind but I'm also having Sacco, Venzetti and Indio ride out with us. While the three of you are watching Abel's back, those three Sons from Chicago are watching mine." Happy nodded in approval.

As they watched Angelica lead Abel outside the clubhouse, they looked at each other as if trying to figure out what to do about what was between the New Yorker and Abel.

* * *

Walking past SAMCRO's motorcycles, Angelica led Abel to her prized Softail Deluxe. He was impressed at how well kept the bike was. "Who got you this bike?"

"My dad helped me get it." Angelica said. Though he did find her to be very friendly and attractive, Abel did not know why she was riding her own motorcycle instead of riding bitch as an Old Lady.

"Why would you want to ride a motorcycle? It's not like you're ever going to patch in. The Sons don't take women as members."

Angelica looked him in the eye so he would know how serious she was. "I know it's an all boys club. My dad told me that from the day I was old enough to understand. I still inherited the love for motorcycles. Just because I don't wear a cut doesn't mean I can't ride a Harley."

Sacco,Venzetti and Indio mounted their Fat Bobs and rode into position just as Chibs and Happy pulled up on their Dynas. Tig arrived on his borrowed Harley Davidson Street Glide from the SAMVEN garage. While they positioned themselves into formation, Angelica instructed Abel on what he ought to do while riding bitch on her bike.

"Keep your feet on the pegs. Do not let them drag on the sides. If you hold onto me, lean forward to me. Right or left risks the both of us wiping out in the desert. Keep the helmet on at all times while you're on my bike. Do you understand the rules and are you going to follow them?"

"Yes." Abel answered,

"For both our sakes, I hope so." Angelica said as she helped Abel onto the passenger seat. When he felt Angelica kiss him on the cheek, he felt a bit happier than he had before. Checking the helmet on the younger man to make sure it was fastened properly, Angelica put hers on, mounted her Softail, revved up the engine and joined Chibs, Tig, Happy, Sacco, Venzetti and Indio.

With everyone in formation, they rode towards the bike show.

* * *

At a big bike show in Las Vegas, there was no shortage of riders looking to show off their motorcycles and take in the festivities. Between the dancing, the barbecues, the risk-taking stunt riders popping wheelies down the road at high speed through rings of fire, it was anything but boring.

The women were in abundance and every one of them was a sight to behold.

That is what Jonas thought as he walked through the crowds with his grand aunt, Kitty, and her fellow Nomad Hell Cats. For the most part, Kitty liked to stay in the crowds and go unnoticed. That was why she and the others left their colors locked up in the saddlebags of their motorcycles. No one needed to know who they were.

"Even with looking at all this, you still want to go away from the MC life?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, if I wanted any of this, I would have gotten into it by now." Jonas said as though that would close the book on the issue. Every time he was anywhere near the MC culture, it was a reminder of the clubs he turned his back on. Before Kitty could respond, she saw three familiar faces and five unfamiliar ones. "It looks like Sam Crow decided to descend from his nest in Charming to mingle among the denizens of Nevada."

Though she did not have any issue with the Sons personally, Kitty had a chip on her shoulder about Jax's attempt to disband the Nomad charter in the Sons of Anarchy MC. If she had not lit a fire under Tommy Moran's ass, the charter would have been abolished.

She owed it to Rane that the Nomads stood strong.

In spite of seeing the SAMCRO high command with three other Sons, she was curious of the sexy young woman riding alongside them on a Harley of her own with a kid in tow.

* * *

Chibs, Happy and Tig did not expect a showdown at the OK Coral. Mostly, they were expecting a day of leisurely fun at a bike show. Then they saw the Fearless Leader of the Hell Cats Nomad charter with three Hell Cats and an unknown approaching. Even without the cuts, they were recognizable.

"Angelica, Abel, get behind us." Happy instructed.

Angelica kept Abel close to her in the circle made by the six Sons as Kitty stopped right in front of Chibs, looking him in the face.

"Always a pleasure to see your smilin' face again, you old Scot." Kitty said sweetly while calling attention to the identifiable Glasgow smile scars on Chibs' face.

"What brings you out here, Kitty? Didn't think you'd go far from Anchorage nowadays."

"We heard there was a party in Vegas. Here we are. Now I know the three of you pretty well considering that my brother was in your club for so many years. The three other Sons must be from out of town. I don't care for them. I am curious about the girl and the kid you're all standing around. Do you really think I'm that much of a threat, Chibs?"

"I know you are a threat especially when you want to be." Chibs replied.

"Well you can set your mind at ease, Scottie. I'm as cuddly as a newborn kitten. So why don't you all be a couple of sports and spread out?" Kitty asked. Upon their stone expressions, Kitty sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to harm a hair on their heads, Pres."

Sacco, Venzetti, Indio, Chibs, Tig and Happy moved slightly so Kitty could clearly see Angelica holding Abel protectively. "Calm down, little girl. If I was going to do anything to you, I would have done it already." Looking the young woman over, Kitty smiled at her physique. "How are you tied up with the club? Are you the Old Lady to one of these guys here?"

"I'm not anyone's Old Lady. I'm here for the party before going off to Basic training."

The moment Jonas heard that, his interest was peaked. "You're looking to join the Corps?"

"Yeah. I am." Angelica said to the young man in front of her. There was something about him that looked familiar for Angelica. "You look like someone I met a long time ago."

"Who exactly?" Jonas asked.

"Are you related to Rane Quinn? You almost look like what he would have as a younger man."

"Yeah. Rane Quinn, he was my grandfather. This is Kitty, my grand aunt and Rane's sister. What do you know about Rane Quinn?"

"From what I heard around the club, your grandfather came to my dad with the idea of expanding the distribution of the moonshine made by his Nomads in the effort to get into legitimate enterprises."

"Who is your father and who are you?" Not only was Jonas curious as to who knew what about his grandfather, he was also curious about who the gorgeous woman in front of him was.

"I'm Angelica. My father is Coyote from the New York Crew."

"Coyote? Secretary for the Sons of the Big Apple?" Kitty said, looking over Angelica with more interest than before. Jonas was checking out Angelica subtly though she did not give him a second glance. "Rane mentioned him once. Your dad is a good man. A whole lot different than the Sons out here." Kitty then looked at the boy and saw the face of Jackson Teller looking right at her.

"What is the boy's name?" Kitty needed to hear the boy's full name to see if he really was who she thought he was.

"I'm Abel Teller." Abel said with a hint of defiance in his voice.

Kitty smiled in a way that had Abel grabbing onto Angelica's hand while Chibs, Happy and Tig kept close to them. "You look cute. Your dad was too. I hope you turn out better than he was. You might even live longer than he did."

Looking up to Chibs, Kitty said, "Payaso is over at the Riviera. He wants to see you, Scottie."

"Is that why you're here?"

"He's upset that you did not include the Hell Cats on the liquor trade. Those are profits they would not have passed up on." Sensing that they were somehow overprotective of the 'kids', Kitty said, "Why don't you leave Happy and a Chicago Son with the kids while the adults talk shop?"

"Kitty, since I'm not in any club, I'll go with them. Show of faith." Jonas said.

Chicago would fulfill their duty in watching Angelica, SAMCRO would have an eye on Abel and if Kitty thought to lash out or do anything against SAMCRO, Jonas would be forfeit.

So while the kids went off and gambled with the little money that was given to them to use and no more, the grown ups would be upstairs in the penthouse talking shop.

* * *

A/n: If anyone notices how this story is quickly getting posted, it's because I had a good beta reader to bounce ideas off of and the material just seemed to work (for me, at least). It took a while but I'm sure it was all worth it.


	4. A Night At The Riviera

**A Night At The Riviera**

* * *

Arriving at the Riviera, everyone hid their colors because they figured the Riviera wouldn't allow MC members into their establishment. Once everyone got their bikes parked in the adjacent hotel parking garage, they entered the hotel and casino.

SAMCRO and SAMCAGO along with Kitty and her Hell Cats took the elevators to the penthouse level, leaving Angelica and Abel with Jonas, Happy and Indio.

"So which game do you want to try first?" Jonas asked, trying to bring some levity to an awkward and tense moment.

"Let's start with the slot machines and go from there." Angelica said as the five of them walked into the casino. They did not get more than 10 feet in when they were approached by someone they could only have presumed was a member of the hotel staff. "Children are not allowed on the casino floors."

"I'm not a child. I'm 18 years old." Angelica protested.

"I meant the boy with the blonde hair next to you."

Angelica stole a glance at Abel through her peripheral vision before addressing that issue.

"He is not a child. What you are looking at is a teenager whose growth was stunted at the age of 15. His body has a 3 year delay in physical development save for certain areas."

Not wanting an unruly scene to halt business and gambling, the man conceded. "Very well."

Holding Abel close to her side, Angelica walked away with her head high with Jonas, Happy and Indio following them from behind.

They expected the machine to just devour Angelica's money. What they did not expect was for her to hit a major jackpot after three pulls of the lever. Rather than to keep on that heater, Angelica took her winnings and moved on to the craps table.

Angelica walked in with 70 dollars worth of coins from the slot machines and walked away from the crap tables with 5,000 dollars in chips. Going to the roulette wheel, she gave one chip to Jonas to see if his luck would pull in some coin.

He turned one grand into six grand. "I think this belongs to you, Angelica." Jonas said, handing Angelica a 1,000 dollar chip, which she tucked away coyly between her boobs so no one could take it. Indio and Happy headslapped Jonas. "Non è educato fissare, ragazzo."{It's not polite to stare, kid.}

"Non ti preoccupare, Indio. Siamo qui per divertirci e vincere soldi." {Don't worry, Indio. We are here to have fun and win money.} Angelica said to the surprise of Happy, Abel and Jonas.

"Va bene. {Alright.}" Indio replied in accordance to Angelica's wishes.

* * *

Payaso stood there with Mondo at his right hand as he and the other Hell Cats welcomed SAMCRO upon arrival in the penthouse suite. "Payaso, you could have just called us." Chibs said while pointing over at Kitty and her Hell Cat Nomads.

"Yeah but we wanted your attention and Kitty's pretty good at getting someone's attention." Being the new N.F.L. (National Fearless Leader) of the Hell Cats MC, Payaso had hopes and aspirations set on expanding the power and profit base of the club. The auto repair shops, bars, strip clubs, militia supply stores and the minor gun running was all great but then he saw the big profits that were being made from the high end products the Sons were getting from Europe and the Caribbean as well as the American made moonshine they were getting from home.

Deciding that small talk had no place between two MCs, Payaso laid it all out for Chibs and Tig to hear.

* * *

Downstairs on the casino floor, Angelica and Jonas were killing it on the roulette wheels, craps, the slot machines and even on the baccarat wheel a few times. The only reason that the pit bosses did not go after them was that they never stuck at the same game for too long. The minute they got a win, they moved to another game. They kept this going for an hour, winning up to 40 thousand dollars in chips. In between wins, Angelica talked with Abel about what his life was in California and she would tell him what her life was in New York.

Her heart went out to Abel since he had to grow up without his parents and with a heart condition that felled his uncle Thomas, who died long before he was born. When she talked about going into the Marine Corps, Abel actually thought about going there but he wanted something that was uniquely his own.

As they cashed out and left the casino with a satchel containing 40,000 dollars in cash, the quintet were greeted by a young lady wearing a full body dress that clung to her like a second skin. She was beautiful but there was something that did not feel right to Angelica when she looked at her. "I couldn't help but notice that you two were on a real heater out there." The mystery woman said, indicating Angelica and Jonas. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky."

"I just wanted to let you know that the Riviera would like to offer you a comped suite here."

"We would but we were just on our way. It's generous and all but we have things to do." Angelica said as they were walking away. Then Happy and Indio saw it. There were several men and women closing in on them subtly. "Oh, I think I ought to insist." The mystery woman spoke. Happy could tell that the people approaching them were armed. It had been a long time since he had seen her but when he looked again, Happy recognized the woman upon looking at her psychopathic eyes.

"It's been a long time, Spirit."

"Yeah. It has been a long time, Hap."

Angelica, Abel, Happy, Indio and Jonas were escorted to the elevators and taken to the floor just beneath the penthouse level. Arriving at the so-called 'comped suite', Spirit opened the door and ushered her five captives inside where 15 Hell Cats, all adorned with cuts and armed with guns, were waiting for them. The one in the middle, sat in an armchair, looked just as sexy and dangerous as she ever was though she was boosted up to the rank of VP.

Spirit approached her big sister and kissed her passionately to the surprise of Jonas, Angelica, Abel and Indio. Happy was the only one non-pulsed by it. When the two women broke the lip lock, Spirit stood at her sister's right hand as the Hell Cats National VP approached the SoA National VP.

"Happy to see me here, Hap?" Sonora said.

"Usually, I would be, Sonora. Was all this necessary?" Happy asked.

"Necessary?" Sonora asked before pulling her Magnum 44 revolver from her side. "This is necessary. All this..." She trailed off, indicating the whole scheme to bring them up to her suite. "This is fun."

Looking away from her favorite lover and psychopath, Sonora looked at Angelica with a seductive and predatory glance. "Angelica Cortez, la hija mayor de Coyote."(Angelica Cortez, Coyote's oldest daughter.)

"Qué quieres de mí?"(What do you want from me?) Angelica said to Sonora only to have several Hell Cats disrobe her from the waist up until only her bra was covering her breasts. "Quiero ver lo que un colombiano y una italiana son capaces de producir juntos."(I want to see what a Colombian and an Italian are capable of producing together.) Sonora said with a smile as she circled Angelica, admiring the young woman's athletic, muscular physique and female figure. Tracing her hands across Angelica's back, Sonora spoke, "I have wondered why Cricket could not lay claim to your father's heart. Then I discovered he had long ago given it to an Italian American from Chicago who clearly went on to be his wife and your mother."

"Sonora, what are you getting at?" Happy snapped, tired of Sonora's mind games.

"It is not every day a Hell Cat fell short to an outsider. I wanted to see with my own eyes the product of Coyote's marriage to his busty Italian Old Lady." Sonora almost laughed at the hard look of defiance in Angelica's eyes. Running her hands up Angelica's chest and up the sides of her neck, Sonora caught the younger woman's lower jaw in her hand. Angelica hissed in pain as she felt Sonora's fingers pressing into her jaw.

Sonora had gone completely off the reservation and Happy knew he had to pull her back fast.

"SONORA!" Happy instantly had his sidearm drawn and pointed right at the Hell Cats VP, forgetting that there were 15 armed Hell Cats surrounding him. "Let go of her right now or I will kill you." Sonora looked at Happy with a crazed look before she got a hold of herself. Looking at Angelica again, Sonora licked her lips while gazing at the young woman's breasts.

"Don't bother putting your shirt on. You amuse me." Sonora said, releasing Angelica from her grip. Sonora walked up to Happy with a sway to her step. Despite her being only 5'2" tall, Sonora grabbed Happy by the back of his neck, pulled him down to her level and kissed him ferociously before pressing her lips against his ear and whispering, "I have a room down the hall that has more than enough additional coverage for what I want from you. It's been too long since there was mayhem between the two of us."

Pulling her away from his ear so he could look her in the eye, Happy kissed her with the same fervor she had for him. "The last time there was mayhem between us, five Prospects got sent to the hospital."

"Some people don't understand what 'Do Not Disturb' means." Sonora quipped as she and Happy continued making out with each other.

Having watched the entire thing while keeping Abel turned away from it, Jonas asked, "Can we leave now?"

Just as he asked that, Happy's cell phone rang. Stopping the make out session he was having with Sonora, he answered it. "Yeah. We're alright. Sonora took us to a room upstairs. No, Abel is fine. Angelica is alright. OK. Yeah. She's right in front of me and she's hot for some action."

"Do I really need to hear that, Hap?" Abel asked as Jonas led him away from the conversation on the phone.

Happy handed Sonora the phone. "Chibs wants to talk with you."

Blowing an air kiss to Happy as a promise of things to come, Sonora took the phone and pleasantly said, "Hola, President Scarface."

"Sonora, how is it that you try to stir things up with us when we're trying to patch things up?"

"I have my reasons. I also get my kicks wherever I can find them and however I can."

"Payaso and I came to an understanding. He'll fill you in on the details. Send the kids down here and if there is so much as a scratch on them, I'm sending Psycho your way." Sonora flinched, gritting her teeth at the mention of Daniel Faust Givens a.k.a. Psycho. Though she would never admit it, the infamous Nomad Sergeant at Arms for the Sons of Anarchy was more insane and bloodthirsty than she and Spirit combined. "Don't worry yourself, Chibs. You have enough grey hair as it is. Your kids are on their way and they're all intact."

Indio, Jonas, Angelica and Abel could not have left the room faster if they had rockets strapped to their backs. Angelica grabbed her leather jacket and zipped it up since she had her shirt taken from her.

Handing the phone back to Happy, Sonora waved Spirit to her. "Get the bikes packed and take the fellas back home. I'll ride out with Happy in an hour."

"Just an hour, sis?" Spirit asked. Sonora strutted to her sister and kissed her lips until they were swollen.

"It's not how long it takes that matters. It's everything that can be done in an hour." Spirit almost came from hearing that tone in Sonora's voice. Though she could smell her sister's arousal, Sonora shook her head playfully. "Not tonight, querida. When we get home, we'll have our fun then."

"Fine." Spirit said petulantly before taking her leave with the other Hell Cats following her out the door moments after Happy had hung up his cell phone.

When it was just the two of them, Sonora asked, "Is everything squared away with the Redwood Original?"

"Yeah. Lino's coming down to help set up the areas for pickups and payments. He'll also give you good connections to club friendly health inspectors."

"That's enough club business for tonight. Like I said, we've got a room to ourselves and I haven't had 'mayhem' for far too long."

"By the way, it may take only an hour but you might end up spending the night with me after I'm done wearing you out, Little Killer."

Sonora smiled. "You always know how to make me...Happy."

* * *

A/n: The further this story goes, the better it gets in my opinion.


	5. Emotional Bonds and a Bar Fight

When Angelica and Abel got back to SAMVEN's clubhouse, it was late at night. Angelica was too wound up to go to the bike show and Abel didn't want to be around so many people after what happened at the Riviera. Though they had 40 grand in a bag, the mood was grim. All the two of them wanted was some peace and quiet.

In order to deal with the anxieties inside her, Angelica decided to hit the gym hard. She did barbell presses, butterfly spreads, chin ups, abdominal crunches and free weights, Abel watched in awe as sweat fell from her body as though it were a waterfall. He could almost see her muscles growing stronger with each exercise. She even worked her leg muscles, which did not go unnoticed by Abel. Letting out one final moan as she did her last repetition, Angelica put down the weights and sat down on the bench, trying to catch her breath and steady her heart.

Abel walked over to her with a fresh towel and some water, which was gratefully accepted by Angelica. "Why did that woman treat you like that?"

"I don't know but I can see why my dad hates California so much. In New York, you knew where you stood with people. At least I knew where I stood. Those who were true friends and family stuck around. The others did not." Angelica said as she and Abel walked out to the kitchen where she fixed herself a big plate of meats, potatoes and leafy vegetables.

"There was a police chief who said something like that about Charming once." Abel said, thinking of his dead grandmother, parents and Uncle Touchy (Wayne Unser). He missed them and wondered why they all had gone away.

Knowing what she did and having learned what she did, Angelica could see how Abel was wondering why he and his brother were left alone in the world. Wiping her hands and mouth with a napkin, Angelica saw the expression on Abel's face and pulled him close to her. Though she smelt of sweat and barbecue food, Angelica wrapped her arms around Abel, holding him close to her heart. It was the first hug Abel ever had from a woman in a long time.

He allowed himself to be engulfed by Angelica's embrace. For that time, the rest of the world fell away and it was just the two of them.

"Come with me to my room. Until SAMCRO gets back, I am not going to let you out of my sight." Realizing how that sounded and seeing the look on Abel's face, Angelica added, "Don't get any ideas though."

"No ideas in my head." Abel said, though he now had the mental image of Angelica naked burned into his subconscious.

By the time they got to her room, Abel was already half asleep. Once she tucked him in for the night, Angelica walked into the bathroom and completely disrobed until she was naked. Within a few minutes, the shower was running. She left the bathroom door open so she could hear what was happening in the bedroom. As she bathed, Angelica relished in the feel of water cascading down her body, creating a small pond of water in her cleavage. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body with soap, massaging her breasts serenely before she finished her shower with a final rise. Getting out and drying herself off, Angelica wrapped a towel around herself and walked out to the dorm room where Abel was sleeping in her bed.

When Angelica got into a pair of sweat pants and a white v-neck shirt, she noticed the results of her intense work out caused her to completely fill up her shirt with her huge chest and muscles while showing off her six abs.

Angelica crept under the covers and slept next to him.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning without disturbing Abel, Angelica got out of bed and almost fell backwards in shock when she saw Tig sat in a chair next to the door, looking right at her and Abel.

"You been keeping an eye on Abel last night?" Tig asked. Angelica nodded silently.

"That's nice. I hope there ain't some deep bond shit between you two. Cause it'll break his heart when you ship off to basic."

Angelica looked at Abel and stroked his hair gently. Though Tig found the scene in front of him rather touching, he had to lay down the hard facts. "You care for him. Nothing wrong with that. Do you feel anything else other that I ought to know about?"

"No." Angelica said. "I'm not doing anything I ought to not be doing."

"Chibs, Hap and I talked with the Hell Cats. All of them. They rode back to Bakersfield. You're not going to be bothered by any members of the Hell Cats MC." Tig was told by Happy everything Sonora tried to do to Angelica. Two years after Cricket became a widow and moved out to New York, Sonora became unstable. For some unknown reason, she remained capable enough to perform her duties as VP in Bakersfield. Psychological torture and warfare turned from battlefield tactics into her own personal amusement. "Coyote never cheated or messed around. Sonora just wanted to watch you squirm."

When he looked at Angelica's eyes, Tig figured that after she left for Basic training, it would take nothing less than a miracle to bring her anywhere near Nevada let alone the West Coast.

"Go get some chow for yourself and Abel. Good food can go a long way in flushing out the hate and grief Sonora put in you. Don't worry about Abel. I'm here. Nothing will get to him."

When Angelica left the room, Tig looked to the bed in time to see Abel turn his head. He was awake the whole time Tig was talking with Angelica. "Is she going away?"

"Not for good. She just went to get some breakfast for you and her." Tig said. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Abel said. "That old woman got her pretty wound up, didn't she?"

"Never call Sonora that to her face 'cause that 'old woman' is on the same level as Happy." Tig said, knowing that was both a bold statement and a horrifying historical fact. In an effort to save Abel from the pain of saying goodbye in the near future, Tig laid down some advice as best he could.

"Enjoy the time with Angelica. Have fun with her while you can but don't do anything I'd do with her because there is a lot that I would do without a second thought."

"OK, Tig. I got it." Abel said with his hands up defensively. "I don't want to lose my appetite thinking about what you would do."

At that moment, Angelica returned with a big tray of food and drink. "Abel, breakfast is on."

Abel smiled as she sat down on the bed with him and they shared a breakfast together. Tig left them alone but with the door open. Sitting down at the bar, Tig poured himself a cup of coffee alongside the whiskey chaser he had on the side as he glanced over at Jax and Tara who were at his right and left. They did not say one word but neither one were smiling.

"Don't bother tellin' me about it. I'm not going to be Parent of the Year any more than either of you. Anyway, you both can stop worrying about anything happening between Abel and Angelica. So let me have my coffee without the two of you annoyin' me. Screw!" Tig growled, pouring a very large shot of whiskey into his coffee and downing the whole thing in one shot. Letting out a guttural roar, Tig was all alone at the bar and glad for it.

That relief lasted about a minute.

"I heard once about saloons in the Northwest back in the day that had pissing troughs installed underneath the bar so patrons wouldn't waste time running to the outhouse. Those places used to smell of piss, vomit and liquor." Tig looked up to see the young boy he saw with Kitty and her Nomad Hell Cats. "The Hell are you doin' here, kid?"

Jonas sat down at the bar next to Tig. "What Sonora did to Angelica did not sit right with me. It's been on my mind all night and I wanted to see how she and the Teller kid are holding up? Heard from my aunt Kitty that they holed up here."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to say or do anything about that. Your grandfather would not have let that stand for one minute."

"I'm not Rane Quinn."

"You're damn right you're not him. I know what happened and what you did not do." Tig said as he downed another shot of whiskey-flavored coffee. "You are nothing that resembles the man who lead the Nomad charter for the Sons of Anarchy."

"There were 15 armed Hell Cats with guns. What did you expect me to do?"

"As far as both the Sons and the Hell Cats go, you are an outsider. As far as the Marines go, you have a long way to go before you can stand next to me as one."

Jonas threw a fist at Tig onto to end up face first on the bar after his legs were kicked out from under him. In the time it took for all that to happen, Tig drew his sidearm and put the barrel against the younger man's temple. "In the Corps, there is no such thing as an old Marine. Only Marines who survived everything that killed young Marines."

When he was let up, Jonas gathered what was left of his dignity and backed up from Tig. "Just because I'm not with either club does not make you better than me."

"The lowest-level shit stain Prospect on his worst day stands better than you on your best day."

That was it. Jonas had enough. In the time Tig turned back to his drink, Jonas charged at him with a spin kick to his side, sandwiching Tig between his leg and the bar. What he didn't expect was that, while he took a major hit, Tig also grabbed his leg and put a haymaker straight to the thigh.

Despite the pain searing in his leg, Jonas threw a right hook at Tig's face. Once freed from the older man's grip, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and swung at Tig only to have him catch his forearm, squeeze and pop the bottle out of his hands. Slamming Jonas' face back into the bar, Tig laid down some heavy punches to the young man's ribs and kidneys.

Turning Jonas around, Tig threw a left cross that split a cheek wide open and a right hook that darkened an eye. Jonas fell to the floor in a heap, spitting a glob of blood from his split lip while he bled from one side of his face. The impact of his body hitting the floor and the bottom part of the bar made him feel every punch Tig dealt him.

Angelica, having just finished her breakfast with Abel, had just walked into the Rec Room when Tig and Jonas went at it like a pair of rabid dogs. Angelica stood still for a moment before walking to the kitchen, putting together a makeshift ice bag, returning to the Rec Room and handing it to Tig. "Still the rabid Marine, aren't you, Tig?" She asked while pulling a cold beer from behind the bar.

Tig looked at her with a sly grin as she put the beer in front of him and said, "Oorah."

"When you are ready to go, let Abel and I know." Angelica said. Looking over the bar, she saw the crumpled form of Jonas. "I hope I turn out a better Marine than he did."

"Next to him, you're going to turn out alright." Tig replied loud enough for Jonas to hear.

Angelica, deciding to reach out a helping hand to someone who needed it, displayed the results of her heavy workouts and weight lifting by picking Jonas up off the floor and setting him on a bar stool without breaking a sweat. When he saw who had effortlessly picked him up off the floor, he almost chuckled before his ribs made him groan. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"My first guess would be: a lot." Angelica said as she tended to his wounds. "I do wonder though what you last name is. I heard Rane only had a daughter. She would have had to change her last name when she got married, right? So what is your last name, Jonas?"

"Lennox. My name is Jonas Lennox." Jonas replied with a sigh filled with resignation. Apart from a slight family resemblance, he had nothing of Rane Quinn inside him.

"Well, Jonas Lennox, you ought to take what Tig dealt you as his way of motivating you."

"That was motivation?" Jonas exclaimed incredulously before wincing in pain.

"Yeah. That was his motivation to a hard headed Marine." Angelica said as she walked behind the bar to wash her hands in the small sink. Once she was clean, Angelica dried her hands with a dry towel.

"I have to head back to New York tomorrow if I'm going to get on that bus to Parris Island in time for Basic."

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Jonas asked, not expecting anything from her.

"Did you notice how I was able to lift your ass up off the floor and not even strain myself?" Jonas nodded. "Well, I am going to become smarter, stronger, tougher and bigger than I am now."

"I bet your dad was a soldier and this was to make him proud, huh?" Jonas said, inadvertently putting his foot in his mouth.

Angelica turned his head so he had no choice but to look at her face to face. "When my dad was a young man, he drove a cab all over New York for years before he ran the cab company he worked at. He's also a patched officer in the New York charter of the Sons of Anarchy and I'm very proud of him. As for the Marines, I didn't enlist for his pride or to earn his love. I have had it since the day I was conceived in my mother's womb. I enlisted for me."

Tig grinned at how Angelica verbally put Jonas in his place before walking towards the gym. Abel, having watched everything happen, chose to go with Angelica to the gym, leaving the two Marines at the bar.

"Damn it, Tig. The Vegas boys just cleaned the floor last night." Chibs said as he looked at the devastation.

"Small price to pay for putting a young man in line." Tig said, pointing over at Jonas who got up with a wince and tried to leave as fast as he could only to have Chibs halt him with only a hand on his shoulder.

"Until the day you Prospect or patch in, do not ever step into an SoA clubhouse." Chibs said.

"Then this is the last time you'll ever see me in a clubhouse, I guess." Jonas said, jerking his shoulder out of Chibs' grip, walked outside to his Victory High Ball and rode off across the sand-scorched roads of Nevada to Bakersfield.

* * *

A/n: I'm already working on another SoA story. It's an AU where Tara lived and ran off with Abel and Thomas while Jax went to federal prison. I'm still working out how it would play out but it might lean to a runaway angle.


	6. Fun At The Bike Show

Fun At The Bike Show

* * *

While SAMVEN's Prospects cleaned up the bar, Tig rode out with Rat Boy and 4 of the Chicago Sons as backup for Angelica and Abel to the bike show. The atmosphere was better than it was a day ago. Abel stuck close to Angelica as they looked at the multitude of motorcycles that were on display, the various types of food available and, of course, all the sexy women wearing all kinds of outfits.

"Angelica, take a look at this." Sacco said, pointing to the sign up table for the wet t-shirt contest. Angelica laughed. "Oh, I bet you'd all love to see me in that."

"The first prize is 5,000 dollars and a 1983 El Camino." Indio said.

"Come on, Angelica. You have more in your shirt than most of the girls here have in theirs. Besides, it could be an extra 5 grand you take home with you and you get a classic car on top of that." Venzetti said, encouraging Angelica to win the big prize.

Angelica looked at the prizes for first place before looking at her huge chest. "Alright, I'm in. You only go around this world once. Sometimes not even once." Angelica walked over to the table and started filling out the papers.

Once that was done and she was given the 'proper attire', Angelica looked at Abel with a smile and said, "I hope your heart rate doesn't spike too hard at what you're about to see." This only made Abel laugh.

"We'll be cheering you on the whole way." Venzetti said.

"Yeah. I'll recognize the applause over the wolf whistles. Rat Boy, keep Abel close to you at all times. Don't let him run off."

Rat Boy nodded. "No sweat, Angelica. I got him."

Tig had gone off to see what kinds of draft was on tap when he saw a very familiar face. "Hank! Damn it, brother, I didn't expect to see ya here."

Hank 'Swamp Man' McCoy laughed as he embraced the SAMCRO Sergeant at Arms. "I'd ask ya how life was treatin' ya but it looks like not much has changed." Swamp Man said, noting the smell of blood on Tig's knuckles and the visible battle wounds.

"Rane's snot-nosed grandson showed up in the clubhouse. He got out of line. I put him back in line."

"Jonas showed up in a clubhouse? I'm surprised he got to talk without being thrown out right there." Though he respected Quinn's family, Jonas lost his respect with the Bayou native and former Navy SEAL in the decisions he made.

"Is he on life support now?" Swamp Man asked, curious as to how bad Jonas was beaten.

"Who's on life support?" Skyla McCoy asked. "A Prospect or an unruly brother?"

"Remember Rane's grandson? He got dealt a triple decker knuckle sandwich from Tig and a pound cake for dessert."

The three of them laughed, Tig especially. It really was too long since he had laughed at Swamp Man's snappy one liners.

When he saw Rat Boy walking up to them with Abel next to him, Tig noticed that Angelica wasn't with them. "Where's Angelica?"

"There's 5 grand and an '83 El Camino for the first place winner of a wet T-shirt contest. She signed up for it and told me to keep Abe here in my sight."

"Who's Angelica, Tig? A girl from the SAMVEN clubhouse?" Skyla asked.

"No. She's from New York. Coyote's daughter." Tig said. This caught the Bayou couple by surprise. "Coyote's girl is here? Do I even wonder how she got her Colombian New Yorker father to let her go?" Swamp Man asked, fully aware of Coyote's contempt for the West Coast. "Don't know but she must have said something right." Tig replied.

"How long before the contest begins?" Skyla asked, curious as to what Angelica would look like.

"It's supposed to be starting in the next half hour." Rat Boy said.

* * *

In the tent reserved for the women taking part in the wet t-shirt contest, most of the contestants ranged in height from 5'3" tall to 5'6" tall. So when Angelica walked in at a height of 5'11", every one of them took notice of her arrival. Contrary to popular belief, they were not catty or bitchy. A lot of them were jovial and soft spoken but kind spirited with their humor.

The most revealing part of the preparation process came when they were putting on their shirts for the contest. Most were baggy enough to conceal enough for the big reveal.

Being more muscular than the other girls and more busty than any of them, Angelica's shirt was hardly baggy and almost skin tight. One girl joked that one wrong stretch or an overly exerted flex would cause her to tear out of it. It still fit her but her movements were somewhat limited.

In total, there were 11 women prepped for the wet T-shirt contest.

10 of them came from California. One half lived in Northern California and the other half lived in Southern California.

Then there was Angelica, the tall, busty and brawny New Yorker.

The other girls nicknamed her 'Big Apple' out of friendship and because she was a New Yorker but mostly because she was the biggest of all the girls in the room. After a while, the name stuck.

"So how does it feel to be among all us California girls, Big Apple?" Ariella asked.

"It's a new experience for me especially since this is my first wet t-shirt contest."

"You don't have any of these things up north in NYC, darlin'?" Lizzie asked.

"Not that I know of. Most of the time, I've been hitting the gym hard, getting in shape. Never really gave it much thought or care."

"You're in shape. We can all see that." Mary said, touching Angelica's biceps to see if it was real. "What got you into getting so big?"

"I was born the same as anyone else. Only when I began to develop, I just grew and grew and grew. Since I was ten, I wanted to be very big and very strong."

"You are well on your way if you are not there yet, Big Apple." Mary said, admiring Angelica's muscles.

"My mother and father taught me, my sister and brother to never slouch or bow our heads in shame. We always walked tall and stood tall with our heads held high, backs straight, shoulders back and chests out."

"Yeah. Your chest is definitely out." Caroline said. "What are your sister and brother like? Are they anything like you?"

"Angelina, she's about as big as me but she's still developing. Angelo, he's as tall as our father at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. Angelina and I inspired him to building muscle just like us. I sometimes imagine the three of us winning a lot of bodybuilding contests."

"Big Apple, if you, your sister and your brother keep growing stronger and bigger at the rate you're going, the three of you might only be able to compete in strongman & strongwoman competitions." Caroline said as she imagined what a workout session between the three siblings would be like.

"It's time." Ariella said, spotting one of the judges motioning to the emcee of the show, who then motioned for them to start lining up on stage.

* * *

A/n: I did not mean to have this chapter end in a cliffhanger of sorts. It just seemed to end like this.


	7. Family History

Tig, Swamp Man, Rat Boy, the Chicago Sons, Skyla and Abel watched as the 11 women walked up on the stage. Beneath the white shirts, which were clearly destined to turn transparent upon contact with cold water, each woman wore a two-piece string bikini.

Skyla did not need to ask which one was Angelica since the New Yorker stood out noticeably.

The women paraded around for a while, showing off to the applause of the audience before the inevitable moment of a wet t-shirt contest arrived.

Lizzie, Mary, Caroline and Ariella were some of the more experienced when it came the contest.

The other girls had some experience yet shrieked when the water struck them.

When Angelica felt the water hit her, it took all her strength to keep from shrieking when she felt how cold the water was. Apparently, the fabric of the shirt she was wearing had a tendency of shrinking under cold water or it felt like it when it practically molded to her body, showing off every muscle she had as well as her very large chest.

It didn't stop with being doused with water. The girls then shed their wet shirts to show off their bikini clad bodies. It was not easy for some since the water made the fabric a bit heavier.

Angelica had no problem taking her shirt off, revealing her bikini-clad body and how strong she was at the same time.

When the roar of applause died down and everything was still, the votes were counted, resulting in a tie between Ariella and Angelica. It came to a vote by fanfare between the petite Californian and the tall New Yorker.

Tig, Swamp Man, Skyla, Rat Boy, the Chicago Sons and Abel all cheered as Angelica was awarded the first prize.

Ariella was a good sport and hugged Angelica along with the other girls, congratulating her on winning the contest.

Changing back into her clothes, Angelica was surprised when her shirt became noticeably tighter. Her biceps and triceps tore through the sleeves and the shirt's neckline plunged deeper, revealing more cleavage than it did before.

On the way to collect her prize, Angelica and Ariella were met by a bunch of Sons, an Old Lady and a young teenager congratulating the New Yorker on her victory. Ariella kept to the side for the most part until Angelica pulled her forward. "Everyone, this is a friend I made while in the contest. Her name is Ariella."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment, including Abel, who was clearly attracted to Ariella. Angelica spotted this without calling attention to it though she might have to call Abel's attention to it later on.

When the time came to collect the prize, Angelica asked Ariella, "How did you get here from Modesto?"

"Caroline, Mary, Lizzie and I hopped a bus heading out to Vegas and here we are." Ariella answered. Angelica looked at the money in her right hand and the keys to the El Camino in the left hand. Thinking about the possible outcomes in her head but mostly the long explanations she would have to give her father, Angelica came to a decision. "I got here on my Harley. There's no way I'm going to be able to ride it and this car back to New York. I'm happy with the cash." Tossing the keys to Ariella, Angelica gave up the El Camino. "Tell your girlfriends to get their stuff on the El Camino. You're all riding home in it."

"Thanks, Big Apple. If we're lucky. we might see each other again." Ariella said, hugging Angelica with gratitude. "If we meet again, it won't be here in Vegas or anywhere in California." Angelica said before walking away with her people, Ariella called the other three girls from the wet T-shirt contest now had a way to get home that did not involve hitch hiking.

With Ariella in the driver's seat, Mary in the middle, Caroline sat near the widow and Lizzie sat comfortably in the back among the four duffel bags secured in place in front of her, they rode off towards California through Death Valley in Ariella's El Camino.

* * *

When they got back to the SAMVEN clubhouse, Abel and Angelica, in her room, began counting all her winnings. Between the Riviera winnings and the 5 grand from the wet t-shirt contest, Angelica won 45 thousand dollars. Taking three thousand from the pile in small bills, Angelica gave it to Abel. "Put that towards your education or stash it for a rainy day."

Though Abel never could have imagined holding so much money in his hands, he did not like the idea of having to say goodbye to Angelica.

"So you are heading off to New York tomorrow?" Abel asked.

"I have to get back in time to catch my ride to Parris Island." Reaching over to run her hand through Abel's hair, Angelica added, "This is not goodbye. Though I will miss you, Abel. When we do see each other again, I'll take you up to New York so you can meet my family. Angelina would love to meet you and I bet you and my brother Angelo would become good friends."

"I've never been that far from Charming before in my life. I once went to Oregon with my parents and my brother. I can't remember much of it but something bad happened. None of the Sons talk to me anything about it. Whenever I ask them about my family, they get very quiet. It's almost like there's something they are keeping me from. Did you ever meet them?"

Angelica shook her head. "For most of my life, I was kept in New York. From what I heard within the club, your parents never really had a reason to ride up to New York. I guess that is why we never met. You and I were on opposite sides of the country." Pulling him close to her side, Angelica asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Answers. The truth." Abel said. "Or at least the truth no one wants to talk about."

"The problem with finding the truth, lad, is that you might not like what you hear." Angelica and Abel turned towards the doorway where Chibs, Happy and Tig were looking at them with a grim demeanor. "Angelica, can you give us a moment?" Tig asked.

With the rest of the money packed up, Angelica pulled Abel close and kissed him on the forehead. "If you need me, I'll be in the gym." Stashing the cash away in her duffel bag, Angelica grabbed a towel from the bathroom counter along with a pair of sweat pants and a string bikini top from her bag before walking out of the room. When she was halfway to the gym, Angelica heard the door close with an ominous click that echoed in her ears.

Inside the dorm room, Abel looked at the three men who he had come to know as his psycho crazy, over protective uncles.

Chibs stared at him from the foot of the bed with Tig at his right and Happy at his left. It was as though they were sat at the table in chapel.

"We can not tell you everything in one night, Abel. We can answer three questions. The rest will have to wait for another time." Chibs said.

Abel thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he really wanted to know right then and there. "I had a test done at St. Thomas. One of those tests that helps you track family blood lines. My biological mother is Wendy Case. She overdosed on drugs while I was still inside her. I was born with a hole in my stomach and a weak heart. Did my mother try to kill me?"

Tig took a deep breath, wishing he had a shot of something to take the edge off what he was going to say next. It didn't help that he saw Wendy Case. "I'm dead. There's nothing I can do for him. He might as well know the truth now before he finds out from someone else."

"The times then were different. Your father was too." Tig started. "He was a wild, arrogant, immature, skirt chasing kid who rode around Charming like he owned the town. One day, his girlfriend told him she was pregnant with his child. He bailed. It broke her to the point that she got hooked on meth. Your grandma found her when she was overdosed and lying on the floor. The doctor who wound up raising you, the one you would later call your mother, saved your life and patched up your stomach. The weak heart was something that was inherited from your father's family."

"When he saw you for the first time, your father loved you right then and there." Happy said.

"Did anything like that happen to my brother?" Abel asked, wondering if it was normal for Teller boys to be almost killed by their mothers.

Though Chibs and Happy shook their heads, Tig shocked them all by saying, "Something almost happened." Standing behind Happy was a visibly upset Tara Knowles-Teller. The expression was a combination of anger, regret and shame. "Tig, do not do this to me. Don't destroy his memory of me." Taking a deep breath, Tig continued talking. "The only reason why it did not happen was because your mother was kidnapped before it could happen. She told me this when she was at a real low. I don't know why she thought about doing it but your step mom, not your biological one, planned on ending her pregnancy. If things had gone on without a hitch, you would have been an only child. I know about the kidnapping because I was the one who talked to your mom while she was held hostage. In the end, your brother Thomas was born and she was glad that she did not go through with what she had planned."

"My mother tried to kill me before I was born and my step mother almost killed my brother before he was born. Did either of us have a mother that loved us?" Abel snapped. "Not only that, why didn't my dad stop them? Didn't he love us at all?"

That was as painful to their ears as a bullet through the heart. Chibs had to really think hard about what he was going to say that wouldn't destroy the family Abel remembered from his childhood. It did not help that he saw Jax stood next to Abel and Happy, looking heart broken.

"Everything I ever did was for my sons." Chibs heard Jax say once.

"Yes, you did. Your parents loved the both of you and don't you think anything different. They were not the best parents in the world and I'm saying this as someone who knew them."

Pushing himself off the bed and out of the reach of the three Sons, Abel stormed out of the dorm room and towards the gym. Walking in, he could not appreciate the sight of Angelica doing chest presses while in a bikini top because all he could feel was rage.

Seeing the punching bag that hung down from the ceiling, Abel started hitting it over and over again. One moment, he imagined he was punching Jax Teller for not wanting to be a father. Then he saw his step mother, Dr. Tara Knowles and his own mother, Wendy Case. Abel hated the three of them for wanting him and Thomas dead before they even lived. The punches kept hitting the bag until Abel wound up in Angelica's arms. That was his breaking point; when everything he had bottled up inside came out and he cried.

Angelica did not try to pry answers from Abel or ask him anything. She just held him until all his tears were shed. There was nothing left inside of him and he soon fell asleep in her arms.

Looking up, Angelica saw Chibs, Tig and Happy standing there before her. Each man held a grim expression on his face. Picking Abel up with one arm hooked underneath his knees and one holding him up from the back, Angelica carried him to her room, passing the SAMCRO officers silently without giving any of them so much as a glance. In spite of the emotional turmoil, the three Sons were surprised at how much strength Angelica had to carry Abel in her arms and walk steadily without any strain or fatigue.

Laying him down gently on the bed, Angelica stood over him for a moment before climbing into bed with Abel and wrapped her arms around the young boy.

* * *

When the time came, they both woke up because she did not want him to wake up alone in bed.

Abel helped her pack her bags until there was only her leather jacket and shirt left to put on before the inevitable happened. Angelica was still wearing the same bikini top she wore the night before. With all that anger flushed out of him, Abel was able to appreciate how big Angelica's breasts were in her top. He tried to look her in the eyes only to see that she probably already knew what he was looking at. Leaning in, she whispered, "The first day we met, I knew you were watching me. I know you liked everything you saw just like you like everything you see now." Abel's eyes widened from what she whispered into his ear.

What happened next would be forever burned into Abel's mind as he watched Angelica sit him down on the bed and stradle his lap. They were still clothed from the waist down so she had no plans on taking his virginity.

"This stays between us, understand?" Angelica said.

"I promise." Abel said sincerely.

"Good." Angelica said before giving Abel his first experience of motorboating a woman. She was patient as he shook his head back and forth as his face was lightly slapped by her boobs. When he was finished, Abel pulled back from the depths of Angelica's cleavage and looked up to her.

"Do you feel better?" Angelica asked. Abel nodded his head.

Rising back up to her feet, Angelica put on a shirt over her bikini top. Seeing Abel's chagrin at seeing her boobs hidden under her shirt, Angelica ruffled Abel's hair. "Abel, you have the rest of your life ahead of you. Don't worry. You are bound to have many more experiences with women other than me. Speaking of which, that girl you saw with me after the contest, Ariella? She may be attractive to you but she is older than you. When you're more grown up, when you know a little more and if she is interested in you, give it your best shot then."

Taking his hand in hers, Angelica led Abel to the kitchen. "Right now, there's something else you are going to experience and it's going to help you out later on with women."

* * *

Chibs, Tig and Happy woke up to the sounds and smells of cooking in the kitchen. They looked in and saw Angelica teaching Abel how to cook breakfast. The smile on his face made the three men let out a sigh of relief. They were afraid he was going to emotionally close himself off to everyone. Angelica somehow served as a healing balm for Abel's wounds.

Now there she was, teaching him how to prepare an actual homemade breakfast.

"Come in, fellas. You're just in time for an early breakfast." Angelica said, setting the heaping plates full of food on the table with Abel's help. Within moments, the five of them sat down together and ate the hearty breakfast happily. Tig, Happy and Chibs had cups of coffee while Angelica and Abel had orange juice.

"Abel, are you alright?" Tig asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what I just found out but I'm OK, Tig." Abel said, feeling happier than he had in a long time. In spite of the questions he had not asked, Abel chose to enjoy the time he had with Angelica for as long as he could. It helped that she made some of the best food he ever ate in his life other than what his step mother, Tara, made for him and Thomas.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Happy asked Angelica between bites of his eggs and bacon.

"My mother taught me, my sister and brother how to cook. It was important that we learned. There is a saying that she would tell us: 'Quando si mangia bene, si vive bene.'. My father would say the same, only he would say: 'Cuando usted come bien, se vive bien.'."

"Darling, since none of us speak a word of Italian or Spanish, could you translate?" Chibs asked.

"When you eat well, you live well." Angelica smiled at them. "While I'm away, I'm counting on the three of you to feed Abel and his brother well. That means no fast food or grease joint grub. Nothing beats a good home cooked meal."

"Yes, ma'am." Chibs said with a smile at Angelica delegating kitchen duties to the top officers of SAMCRO. Just when they were drinking coffee, Abel casually asked them, "Do you guys know what motorboating is?"

Three Sons did a triple spit take, causing Abel and Angelica to laugh, especially at the look on their faces.

Angelica quickly put them at ease by explaining to them why the question was raised. "Some of the girls at the wet t-shirt contest mentioned how half of them wanted to have Abel motorboat them just to see who could make him redder than a tomato."

Tig, Chibs and Happy all took turns giving high fives to Abel who was smiling and laughing as though the night before never happened.

"Since I took care of Abel last night, can the three of you help us out with handling the cleanup here?" Angelica said as she and Abel walked out of the kitchen.

"Angelica, what about the other half?" Happy asked. Angelica stopped at the door and turned to look at Happy. "You said one half of the girls there wanted to have Abel motorboat them. What did the other half want?" Angelica smiled and simply said, "The other half of the women there wanted to motorboat me." With that, she left the three Sons and Abel with a mental picture they would not soon forget.

Later on, the Prospects of SAMVEN wound up cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

A/n: I tried to give plausible cause to how such information could be revealed or uncovered. If it is or is not plausible, I tried to do what I could with what I had to work with. I also tried to put some levity to lighten the chapter so it wasn't gloomy. The last chapter is coming up soon.


	8. The Big Finish

As dawn was beginning to break, Angelica began packing her bags onto her Softail Deluxe. Though there were many other questions that had yet to be answered, one came up suddenly.

"Why did you keep the cash instead of the car?" Abel said.

"Abel, my dad would go berserk if he found out I was in a wet t-shirt contest. That car would be very difficult to explain. The five grand though is different. I can tell him that I got very lucky at the Riviera casino. I was on a heater and came home with a satchel full of cash. That story works a little better."

Just as she was checking the straps to make sure her bags would stay in tact on the bike, the six Sons from Chicago rode up on their Harleys with their cargo truck behind them. "Angelica, sieti pronti?" (Angelica, are you ready?) Dario called out.

The time had come. Abel and Angelica looked at each other for a moment before he hugged her.

"Don't worry, Abel. It's only 13 weeks. I'll come back a Marine and if you are a good boy, do well on your studies and stay out of trouble, I'll ride out to you one day. As long as where you are is nowhere in California."

Leaning in to press her lips against his ear, she whispered, "Remember that you are loved, Abel Teller, and there's always a place in my home for you if you ever need it." Leaving a kiss on his cheek, Angelica mounted her Harley, started the engine and rode out to get in formation with the Chicago Sons.

Abel waved to Angelica, who waved back to him before she and SAMCAGO rode off towards the Windy City where they would be met by Coyote and members of the New York Crew.

Chibs, Tig and Happy watched silently as Abel saw Angelica ride off into the horizon. Chibs put a hand on the young boy's shoulder and said, "She is one of a kind, Abel. You'll see her again."

Abel looked at them and said, "Are we going home today?"

"Looks like it. The deal was struck and we got what we came for. Time to hit the road and get on home."

Within an hour, SAMCRO was on the road home. Tig, deciding to take the truck home, watched as Abel seemed to be looking east instead of west. _That girl clearly got through to him. _Tig thought to himself. For a moment, seeing the look in Abel's eyes and the residual grin on his face, things were looking up.

Then he saw it in the side view mirrors.

An old rusted Cutlass and a Night Train motorcycle riding behind him.

_Why can't the past just rest in peace?! _Tig cried out in his mind as they rode across the state border into Northern California.

The End

A/n: This was a story set in the future. The year is 2023. Now this story has come to a close. No sympathies are dealt to Jonas since he has become the rebellious grandson who all but rebuked his grandfather (Rane Quinn). Angelica Cortez is Coyote's first child and the complete contrast to Abel, the first son of Jackson 'Jax' Teller. I'm sure this story could merit a follow up story to it. It all comes down to what the story will treat on and how the characters would have grown between stories. If this story entertained or if it was a good read, let me know in a review but remember to be polite and respectful. If you are just going to troll me on the reviews, don't review.


End file.
